iTry to survive
by script.in.my.eyes
Summary: When the iCarly gang gets stuck in a huge mess... It will take 5 friends, Some weapons, a couple of fat-cakes, and a bonding. Its seddie, because creddie is boring! sorry that's my ship! chap 8 is up its short but im loosing motivation so... sorry!
1. The beginning

The icarly gang were sitting at there favorite hangout place in seattle,the Groovy Smoothie.

"Fred nub why do you keep staring at me?" SAM screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie replied with a questioned look on his face

"You were staring at me"

"No i wasnt..."

Sam and freddie had a stupid argument but this is usual...

"Will you guys just stop?" Carly finally spoke after five minutes

"Do you guys always have to argue?"

Right after Carly had said this the TV turned and the icarly gang watched the news the screen read

"WARNING: WARNING: All residents in the seattle area must find underground shelter for the following 24 hours

just as they were all in shock a familiar ring tone came from carlys phone

"Spencer!"Carly answered the phone.

"Kiddo have any idea whats going on?" Spencer replied obviously in shock too

"I don't know we are watching the news right now"

"Is Freddie with you?" Spencer replied

"Yea, Spence why?"

just as she said why freddie had a thought...

(Freddie's thought)  
hmmm mom must be having a panic attack right now... what the heck is going on? shelter? hmmm Spencer asked if i was there.. has to do with mom

(3rd person omniscient)  
"His mom is freaking out right now..." Spencer said in a whisper

"Knew it..." Freddie's thoughts were exact

So... whats going on... review. first story so don't flame. tell what i need to improve so thank you chapter 2 soon suggestions? please


	2. The Shock

(3rd person omniscient)

The carly and freddie rushed back to there apartments. carly got in to see spencer working on his new sculpture.

"Hey, Carly we gotta go to the lobby for the building anouncement at 2:30 today, well tomarrow i mean,ok.."

"Tomarrow morning?" carly replied idiotically because it was 7:30 pm

"Um yea, didnt you hear there going to talk about the tornado,so we have to be in the shelter by 2:30"

"No i didnt know there was a tornado." carly said curiously to her older brother

"Yeah we have to be there at 2:30 because the shelter will be open from 3:00 till 3:30 and only 200 people can fit." spencer said with a serious look on his face

"Oh my gosh, will you set an alarm im really tired spencer" she said sleepily to her older brother

"no problem kiddo,goodnight"

Spencer and carly stormed into there rooms (pun? get it, get it...)

(Spencers POV finally)

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I wiggled aroung in bed till I got enough strength to get up and look towards my clock.

I about cried...

"Oh my god, Oh my god" I repeated this outloud 4 or 5 times.

The clock i looked at had the time 4:00 on it

I ran out to the living room to see if the storm was coming yet.

"Yes... it isnt coming yet. oh carlys going to be so mad"

i ran to carlys room to wake her up

Carly Wasnt There!


	3. The Kidnapping

AN: hey every one im sorry i havnt updated in like forever i cant get any motivation for icarly, yet i will continue this story, with that said lets get on with this chapter btw i decided this will be a seddie of course!

(CARLYS POV)

I woke up and started thinking, i was scared about the tornado yet i wanted to get to the shelter.  
My vision was pretty blurry and i couldnt see much, i could see a shadow like figure.  
I was guessing it was spencer so i decided to call out to him

"spencer is that you? what time is it?"

"Shut up little girl..."

The voice was obviously not spencers and I could tell now that I was moving I could see rusted metal all around me and i could now see the covered face of the man in front of me. i was so scared.

"Who are you? Where am I...?"

"I thought i told you to shut up!" As he said this within half a second I felt a strong hand hit my left cheek.  
I had lost track for about 3 seconds. I realized that he had hit me.

"Let me out of here!" I screamed as loud as i could.

Again i felt a stinging on my cheek.

"You say one more word, I swear!" he said with a terrifying look in his eyes as he pulled out a switch blade.

"You better be quiet, you hear me" he whispered pointing the switch blade towards my face i decided to listhen to him, for he was the one with the weapon.

(FREDDIE POV)

[Dream sequence]

I was in a familiar apt room in the bushwell plaza. One i recognize more than my own: The shays.  
I was on the couch watching girly cow... i dont even really like that show, why am i watching this.  
"hey sam, pass me the remote?" i had to ask in question form. theres no demanding with the demon.

"Nahh, i like this show freddork watch at your house or something" she said without hesitation.  
I decided to test her, (like she could still beat me up i've gotten way stronger)

"Give me the remote" i said as straight as i could.

"Did i studder? Buzz off dork!" i was a little scared by her threat but i challenged her again.

"i'll wrestle you for it!" What am i thinking!

"your on wimp!" sam was demanding satisfaction no retreating now...

"first to be pinned and cant get up, looses" dumb rules...

as she finished her sentence i heard a thud and felt a pain in my back.  
I had been pinned lets see if i can get out. I put alot of force into my arms and pushed her off.(woah!)  
she tackled me again and had trouble pinning me.(AN: i got the wrestle thing from a fic i read a few days ago ifake date a dork. Check it out! its from purple xx)  
I had now flipped underneath her and started to pin her, she got out quickly,  
she started pinning me to the ground again.

"Freddie? you know you cant beat me right?"

"I can try!" i was proud of that statement I quickly flipped again and started pinning her

"Nerd, you cant pin me!" she laughed Somewhere in my body snapped as she tried getting up i slammed her back down by her arms "Ow! dork!" again insults

"whats the matter? cant get up?" holy crap im pinning the demon!

"I can get up.. i.. am just... to.. lazy!" yeah lazy.. right!

"Yeah right pucket you just cant stand to loose"

"So!"

"Wow is this a soft part of you?"

"I guess..."  
then she did something i wouldnt expect in a million years

Sam pucket kissed me...

"Ha! Nerd!"she said as she flipped me over and pinned me i couldnt get up! no! no! no! no! nooooo!

(dream sequence over)

"woah... that was one freaky dream"

I cant believe i lost in my dream because she... now i think i understand it... do i like sam pucket?

(SAM POV)

"Sam! Sam wake up!" i heard my mother yelling in my face while i was half asleep.

"what mom wha...t" is it time already

"We gotta go the tornado is coming!"

"five more minutes" yeah that will be nice

"what ever sam im leaving" what... no what...ever im to tired.

"Ok" I said pulling my blanket over my head

(AN: got to lazy to do 2 dream sequences in one chapter so i just went to a different pov)

(CPOV)

I felt a stop and wondered where we were.I could now recognize we were in a van.

"All right. im going to get you out of this van and you better not try to escape or else!"

(AN: sorry for rapid change pov its just right now is 12 and im lazy)

(SPENCERS POV)

I ran out side to the hall way and immediatly banged on freddies door.

"Freddie! Freddie!" no response i ran inside and noticed a note on my door it read:If you want to see your precious little girl again you better bring 10,000 dollars to the abandoned warehouse down the street from bush well plasa make sure your not followed!

(AN:sorry for the cliffy anyway i think this is my longest chapter. any way review! click the button below that says "REVIEW!"  
i need motivation so please do this for me. do it for a newbie! give me ideas for chapter four im doing random shout outs so review for a chance to get a shout out. thanks to purple xx for his wrestle idea check out iFake date a dork!) 


	4. The Shelter

A/N Ok this is my second update since yesterday:6/8/2011 and now im updating again 6/9/2011 woop! any way im getting to the tornado dont worry about that. With that said this is all improvised lol this is all random out of mind thoughts since ive lost motivation for icarly.  
sucks newest icarly will be this saturday but might be the last till september because its getting renewed! good but bad news.  
On with the story.

(CPOV)

As he carried me out of the van i had thoughts of trying to escape but i couldnt because he had me gripped by my shoulder,  
with a knife at my throut. I wonder how i got here and if i will get out of this

"Hey girly, if your daddy wants to see you again he better bring the 10 grand!" who is he talking about? spencer?

"You mean my brother?" does he mean spencer?

"Yeah your... whatever. Shut up!" he sassed at me, he slowly started pushing the knife harder against my skin.

"Please, stop! your hurting my neck!" i said but automatically regretted it.  
As I said that he started pushing it harder and harder against my skin but finally he stopped. I looked a mess, my mascara was blurred across my face and crawled down my cheek. I had been crying so hard.

"Has the little girly learned her lesson,Has she!"he screamed at me

"Dont respond" he whispered I didnt hear him but later learned what he said.

"Yes ive learned my lesson, please dont hurt m... me" i choked out because i couldnt breath because of the emotional pain.

"I SAID DONT RESPOND!" he took the blade away from my neck and put it against the palm of my hand.

"No please!" i begged

"Please! Please! Please dont hurt me!" i choked out once again bursting out into tears

"You wouldnt shut up! so now your gonna get it!" he threatend me. I wish it would just end already!

"HERE GOES!" allright shay, be ready, hes going to cut you so be prepared.

"Chris, dont hurt her. Shes money you know?" another voice responded to the actions.  
i was so relieved at this voice. Though is this... Chris going to listhen?

"Wow Josh you cant let me have fun, can you?" phew he wasnt going to cut me.

"Dont worry chris, well have a little fun, i assure you that!" what was going on... were they going to... (A/N: haha cliffy whats going to happen with carly next chapter... next pov!)

(SPENCERS POV)

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! i reminded myself of the bad situation i was in.

"Where am i gonna get 10 grand?" i thought aloud as i heard familiar voice from the apartment infront of me.

(FPOV)

After i woke up i decided to go back to sleep. Yet i failed miserablly, so i lay in my bed with my eyes clossed.. fun!

"FREDDIEBEAR? ARE YOU IN HERE?" My mother screamed which went through my room

"Yeah mom im here, dont worry..."

"Ok lets go to the shelter" i said as i got dressed

Around 30 mins later.  
we came around the corner to see that the shelter was closed there was a sign that had red spraypaint on it, it read:  
If you didnt make it, GOOD LUCK!

"Oh crap" i accidentally annouced out loud

"Freddie! Theres no need to talk like that!"

"Oops sorry mom..." when i sad this the shelter door opened revealing a man.

"Im not supposed to do this, but we have one more person that will fit!" oh no...  
my mom told me to go but i refused i told her that she should go but, she refused.  
i finally ended up convincing her to go because we argued for a long time so she decided to go

"Sorry, mom i gotta talk to some people, I know this isnt the best time but, I just got to!"

"Please be carfull freddiekinz!"oh god...

"Yeah mom i will... i will be fine." will I?

"Ok freddie come meet me here when its over... ok?"

"Yes mother..." I cant believe shes letting me do this...

"Good bye freddie!" she said when the man started closing the door.  
I could not believe i was doing this. The door was closed. Convienently I see spencer running down the stairs.

"Spence, what are you doing outside the shelter!"

"Oh well i um... i was... I"

"Oh! i woke up late!" he admitted

"Where is carly?" I had a serious look on my face

"Well she fell asleep last night and... I dont know"

"Spencer are you sure?" I knew he was lying... hes the worst liar ever!

"Fine shes at the warehouse down the street!"

"Why is she there!"

"Well she got kidnapped..."

"Oh my god, we have to go save her!"

"Ok Lets go!"

"Wait...? Dont we need weapons"

"Yeah..." Spencer and Freddie both got ready for something they didnt know how to handle, Spencer grabbed a golf club 9 iron Freddie grabbed a metal baseball bat. They drove to the warehouse.

(A/N Ok that was another chapter next one might be tomarrow. im so glad to update again to my viewers,(if any!) Ok give me suggestions for me to even be doing this again is like amazing. this was all improvised and i typed what was on my mind, Please help me out,  
loosing motivation for icarly but this will be atleast a 25 shot so yeah thanks for viewing this I will be making a Adventure Time Fic after this one is finished. Figure out what'll happen next! . OUT!)  



	5. The Murder Part 1

(A/N: Ok third update in a row! on a role! ok well today is the 10th of june (7 days till my b-day!) and i decided it would be good to update Remember, all of this story is improvised because im loosing my motivation for icarly. I dont know... im having no reviews. I might as well just shut it down! But whatever i hopefully get a few reviews in because i need so much help! So suggestions would help and also be harsh on your judgement I wont mind! So yeah thanks for reading!)

(SPOV)

"Allright! Lets go!" i was scared outta my mind but, i would do anything for carly to feel safe.

"Ok. Spence?" he had this horrified look on his face that kinda... freaked me out.

"Ah! What! Whats behind me!" I turned around but nothing was there. Freddie started to lightly tip my head from where it was before. I saw dark clouds in the sky. Holy crap! What am i gonna do!

"Oh, that! Well, we better get going!" I started heading to my s.u.v, and freddo followed, and we drove away.  
On the way there i noticed a familiar blond-head, blue-eyed teen that is around my house quite often.

"What the hell spencer! You just had to make us run into sam! Didnt you!" Freddie screamed at me! this is the first time i've heard him use a 'bad word'

"Wow, Freddie if your mom heard you..." i threatned him and he decided to cool off a bit.

"Well..." he didnt finish because i decided to stop near sam and freddie rolled down his window.

(FPOV)

"Sam, What are you doing out here!" First Spencer now Sam! Whats next?

"Hey Fredilupe... Well... My mother ditched me!" Why am i not suprised.

"Oh wow... that sucks she would leave you" What kind of mother is that!

"Hop in kiddo!" Spencer joyfully cheered. Of course Spencer, You gotta put me through this!

"Nah, momma rides shotgun! Freddork, get out!" Of course!

"Whatever" I decided to murmur underneath my breath. We told sam the whole story and she looked very mad... So we tried to calm her down with some jokes and some other things. We finally arrived at the warehouse and got prepared, but wait, sam doesnt even have a weapon.

"Sam? Do you even have a weapon?" She probibly had some sort of plastic shank on her or something...

"Yeah i have my 10" Buck knife" I was amazed as she pulled out the 10 inch blade from her pocket... How did it even fit in there?  
We went to the front of the ware house and got ready we decided to split up, DONT ask why!  
(A/N:This moment will have what happened with Freddie first then Sam then Spencer...)

I walked around the corner and saw a man with a switch blade, he was guarding the front gate. I decided to go through with a stealth like plan.  
After all, This was the first person. I walked around the corner with my bat held at my waist, I was prepared. I started noticing his back so I started to go closer to him.  
I was about to swing when he turned around startled! He dodged my attack and swung back with a lead pipe. It hit me in my arm breaking skin.  
I knew i was bleeding, but didnt egknoledged it so i just took a swing at the bat down on his head. I heard a crack and noticed his head was bleeding.  
I hit him in the head, again and again. I realized... I KILLED SOMEONE!

(A/N: Tired chap 5 part 2 will be tomarrow if possible!) 


	6. The Murder Part 2

The murder chapter 5 part 2

(A/N:Hello everyone this is my fourth update in a row lol, today is june 11th, Please with the suggestions people, im loosing motivation for icarly,

I need help with further updates so help me out! this is supposed to make it to chapter 25 but i doubt thats gonna happen... any way continue with Freddies pov. BTW: when I put (SPPOV) I mean Sam Pucket, when i put (SSPOV) I mean Spencer Shay.)

(FPOV)

"Oh... oh my god!" what should i do! im looking into the blood puddle of the man i just killed!

"Im a murderer!" What have i done! i could have hit him once! But no, I had to hit him and hit him. Oh god... what are the others going to think of me! Maybe I can um... Hide the body! No! Thats wrong... maybe I can just tell them? What ever, i gotta find Carly... Carly... everyone cares about her. She has every one to count on. But sam doesnt. Every one, even Sam, would help Carly before her. Oh... Sam, her beautiful golden ha... wait what... No! Not now! Not time to think about our hate/love relationship. Despite whats just happened I decided to move along. I jumped the gate and landed awkwardly and fell down causing quite a rucus, I looked in front of me to see a shadow move closer to were i was standing. As soon as i started to wonder, I felt a piece of wood hit me in the head. I was dazed for a few seconds before I saw the man dragging me by my ankles. My bat was far behind me so that was not an option.

"What? Is the dorky boy hwrt" he teased me with his dumb immitation of a little child. I knew he was going to hurt me later so i decided to act now

I reached at his wrist and pulled him DECISION EVER! He was now on top of me pounding me in the face! i couldnt react because i was dazed beyond belief, right when I thought I was done for, I saw a familiar spiky haired ally, with a piece of metal! The 9 iron! He swung and He made a split mark on his temple, Then he fell.

"Thanks spence".

"Anytime,Freddo!" he said. In a cheerful tone... I guess im the only one having trouble hitting someone! Im sure Sam doesnt... Stop thinking about Sam!

"Any way, I guess we should split up again! Next time, SWING!" He said and disapeared into the shadows.

(SPPOV)

I walk directly out into the light, Assault mode! The first guy I spot I decide to scream out to him.

"Hey you, come get a piece of mamma!" With shock the guy stares at me, I dont wanna stab the dude! But I do wanna 'rough n tough' him up

"Fight like a man!" I threw the blade about 5 feet away from me, He also put down his weapon.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" he shouted at me from our distance.

"Before and after! When i get into those clothes!" Ew what a perv pedophile!

"Pervert! Like you will even get that far" (A/N: Sorry for the perv joke!) I started sprinting towards him and took a leap of faith, literally, I went with a classic superman to the nose! He started gushing dark red blood, and i could tell he was having a hard time reacting. He finally charged at me with tight fists and threw a punch towards my jaw, I dodged it and took a swipe at the ankles. He fell like a tree! Honestly, it was hilarious!

While he was on the ground I took a risk, I launched down at him and landed on his stomach and went for the ground and pound. I have to admit that he was also sending some punches towards me, but i sent more! Finally his body gave in and he fell asleep, victory is mine! Gosh the whole assault mode crap isnt working to well! I looked up in the sky and saw that the whole sky was covered in black cloud.

"The storm is coming" I said to myself. Maybe, we should all regroup... like im going to find them anyway.

(SSPOV)

After I left freddie I saw a guy, he was quite large actually, so I chose to sneak attack! After all, in a normal fist fight I know I would get the crap beat out of me! I mean, this was the most humiliating moment of my life but, I remember this kid named chuck... and he could beat me up!

I swung as hard as I could at the back of his skull, he fell down but reacted faster then I expected he got up and socked me in the jaw.

I put as much force as I could as I threw a punch, I heard his nose crack and a short grunting sound, I looked down to see his body all linky.

I also noticed the gash on my knuckle.

"Ayeee! Ouch! Ouch! Owww!" I started to jump around in circles, if people were looking at me right now, I bet it would look like I was dancing!

I heard a long whistle and I could identify it to be sams I raced over to were her possible location would be and noticed a big lump on her forehead. As soon as I know I see Freddie sprinting behind me. We ran into the main warehouse not ready for what we imagined to happen behind the doors.

(CPOV)

I woke up to a sound of men sharing a evil like laugh. One of the men bent over my body that was tied to a table. He started to unbuttoning my shirt and I knew he had bad intentions. Before he was finished another one of these... freaks! Called out to him.

"Chris... My idea so i get first try!" he said. Then it hit me, there going to...

"Yeah right! Im already here" Then before you know there in a fist fight! Oh god spencer hurry! Finally 'Chris' was knocked out and the other man finished unbuttoning my shirt, exposing my bra! I felt so violated! I just hopped spencer would hurry

Shout out to julefor! For giving me some pointers and some advice and, for also being my first non-anonomous reviewer Thank you!


	7. Authors note 1

A/N: Sorry to dissapoint but this will be a A/N chapter to talk about some things! I have to say that im very dissapointed with my readers!  
So many reads, so less reviews! Please people! Any way, all I know is that im going to finish this story around the 26 chapter mark... When im finished with this story I would like some sequel ideas! Or, give them to me now! Any way this is the end of this Authors note! 


	8. The Mystery

(A/N: EVERYONE! Give me suggestions please! Im totally loosing hope for this story! I don't think it will last! In later chapters the plot will die.  
I'm so sorry about this, i'm going to wait for the reviews to flow. For the next chapter after this, i'm going to wait for like 5 more reviews...  
Thanks for the support everyone. This chapter is going to be like action+seddie...)

Since I havnt made one yet! I dont own iCarly or any of the characters... Just this plot. Now to the story!

(FPOV)

We were aproaching one of the little buildings, hoping carly would be there. (A/N In the last chapter I said the main warehouse... In this I put little building to keep the plot going...  
I hope you understand!)

As we went into the building, we didn't think very much about what we were doing. We just ran, the adrenaline was taking over...  
I felt my heart beating harder... faster, I started breathing very hard. I felt weak. I have to keep running. Sam turned around and noticed.

"Hey Fredpuss, you ok?" Of course she would! (A/N: I noticed how many times I put three periods o.o!) I started slowing down.  
I started feeling a strong pain in my stomach, I was feeling dizzy now. I looked down to see blood splatered on my plaid shirt

"Oh" I let out a small moan ,and felt a clunk on my head. I noticed my self falling

"Freddork! Hurry up already!" I saw sam turn around though everything was blurry. I blacked out.

(SPPOV)

I turned around and let out a small gasp. I saw freddie on the floor, bleeding!

"Fredward! Freddie! Oh my god..." I ran over to him and set my hand on his stomach. The blood was getting on my hand, I didnt realize it was 'THAT' much I felt something stab me in my arm and I fell asleep.

(Sorry for this giant cliffhanger but I'm totally not into this story right now... sorry. Next chapter will be when I have 15 reviews... This chapter sucks... sorry! I honestly lost motivation for this chapter so..  
im sorry if this was to short...) 


	9. The Mystery Part 2

(A/N: I didn't lie! I promised i would update today. this chapter will hopefully be longer. This is part 2 of chapter 8. It wasnt supposed to be, but it will be any way! Last chapter I said it would be action+seddie... But, I got lazy so I didnt continue, Im going to make a fighting story today or tomarrow. It will be iCarly. Any ideas? To the story!)

(FPOV)

I woke up, and I felt a warm tingle on my back. I couldn't speak, because there was a rag around my mouth, and one on my stomach. Oh and trust me, It hurt like hell!  
I turned my head to the side. I saw a sam, we were tied up together, back to back. She looked peaceful, for once. Like the demon took a swim in a cool crystal lake.  
No matter how peaceful she looks, I have to wake her. I leaned back and nudged her with my elbow. No answer, I thought about it for awhile.  
What if... What if shes um... dead? After the thought that I had a dead person on my back I felt like throwing up. I screamed in my rag. Loud enough for people to hear.  
Sam nudged me back, I guess as a sign to shut up. At least she wasn't dead, right? I turned back to her, she had managed to get the rag off of her mouth. Don't ask... I don't know how.  
I saw one of the men walk up towards us. He seemed to be talking to one of the other "kidnappers"

"Hey chris... What about this one? She ain't money!" The person said to the other. What the hell is he talking about?

"Huh? Oh the one tied up? Yeah... Go ahead" What are they talking about?

"Ok! Thanks boss!" He reached over towards us and cut the rope between us. He tied me back up and brought sam with him, Before she was gone she slipped something underneith my thigh.  
They all left and shut the door. With my hands that were tied behind my back I flipped my legs up and reached for the object that was behind my back It was the knife! The idiots didnt search us! I cut the rope that was restricting my hands, and cut the rope around my body. I sprinted towards the door. What were they doing to sam?  
I opened the door as fast as I could. I saw sam bent over a table, fortunatly she was still clothed. She screamed into her cloth.

"Sam! Im coming!" Did I forget to mention the 3 guys around the table! I ran over towards the table adrenaline pumping through my veins.  
I got enough momentum and I jumped onto the table, and leapt towards the first guy. I pushed the blade through his shoulder and heard some nasty popping sound, I fell onto him and led him to the floor.  
I through a punch at his head, but he grabbed my fist and threw me back at the table, I hit my back, but I took the knife and cut sams ropes.

(SPPOV)

"YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed after I took the new rag off of my mouth

"Sam...charge them" Freddie said to me in a sort of whisper. We both ran towards the dude with the blood stain, We both swung towards his head, and we both landed the hit.  
We did the sam to the next guy but it didn't work as well... He grabbed my fist, and my lower arm, and tossed me into the air behind him. I felt lots of pain in my lower back when I hit the grond.

(FPOV)

Seeing sam get threw in the air like that set off my ticker, I threw several blows towards his head, and then jumped on his chest. He fell down so I got off.  
I was pissed off so I kicked him in the head, seeing blood squirt of his nose followed by a faint groan. We didnt even have to beat the other guy. He was kinda small and ran away.

"Wimp! Haha!" Sam said towards the running coward. I love her laugh, her smile... No Benson, not now!

"Nice job Fredson Dieben!" Sam called out to me. We ran towards the next building

(A/N: Ok! How did you like that chappy? I thought that one wasn't to bad... What do you think? Any way... Give me some suggestions... Sorry I lied Next chapter might be with 15 reviews.. thanks everyone!) 


End file.
